The invention relates to remote monitoring of conditions and more particularly to wirelessly reporting a sensed condition over a wireless communication network.
Automation systems include one or more distributed components and/or grouping of components that together form an integrated system for automating a process control. The components include controllers, sensors, switches, alarms, actuators, chillers, fans, humidifiers, and/or air handling units configured to automate process control for heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC), environmental air quality, safety and security, fire, hazard prevention, or other processes for a building or facility. The devices may communicate information over a wired network and/or by wirelessly broadcasting information between and among the components.
The components may detect events, sense conditions, respond to detected events or changes in conditions, and/or control operation of other devices. An event may be detected by a sensor, which communicates related information to a controller. The controller generates control signals, which are communicated to a device for an appropriate responsive action. For example, a temperature sensor wirelessly broadcasts a temperature reading to a controller. The controller reads the information from the sensor and determines whether a responsive control action may be taken. The controller communicates a control signal, as appropriate, to an actuator to control airflow in the room. The controller also may communicate a feedback or status signal to a remote computer.
Wireless networks are limited by the amount of available bandwidth over which the devices may communicate. The number of devices and amount of information communicated over a wireless system may be constrained by the available bandwidth. Systems having many wireless devices may create a noisy environment in which data can be lost, dropped or not communicated with the targeted recipient. The continuous monitoring of conditions and broadcast of information consumes larges amounts of power, which may shorten a limited-lifetime power source. The continuous stream of information from and to devices uses a great amount processing power for a controller, and may provide redundant information that may need to be filtered before being processed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for reducing an amount of communication over a wireless automated system using dynamic value reporting.